


Letters to Whomever

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is given a letter in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Whomever

Letters to Whomever   
Rating: PG-13 (for one word)

Author’s Note: Yeah, I did it again. Sorry. But I missed out on the first Rumbelle War, surely you can forgive me a little? And, even if not… well, sorry. Again.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, and don’t think I’ve lost hope for Rumbelle. That won’t happen even if the writers come out and say “there’s no hope for Rumbelle”. I’m just soaking up the angst because that’s how I deal with my emotions.

She had the strangest dreams - lions on fire who were really just men, mirrors that talked, a woman in black. None of it made sense, but she clung to them anyway. They were the only remnants of her identity that she possessed. 

Her doctor paced in front of her glass wall, stopping for a moment to look at her only to keep walking. She shivered - she hated doctors. Still, she couldn’t help but be curious when the doctor walked around the corner to talk to someone. He was still partially in view, but the other was invisible. She couldn’t hear a word being said, either, until the doctor pushed against he unseen stranger, shouting at him to leave. It was obvious that the man stayed. 

“Look, I don’t think -“

“Just give her the fucking paper, Whale.”

Her nose wrinkled. That voice was familiar, the angry one insulting her doctor, but she couldn’t quite place it. 

But that wasn’t important now. Now, her doctor was marching back to her room, absolutely furious, with a leaf of parchment in his hand. She thought he would smack her at first when he raised his hand, but he only did so to drop the paper on her chest. 

“Someone wrote you a letter,” he said tersely. She opened her mouth to ask him who, but he stormed off before she could even make a sound. She sighed - this was how it always was in the other place. She’d learned quickly to not ask questions at all.

Still, she couldn’t help but be a bit excited about this moment. It was her first ever letter, or at least the first she’d received since she’d started treatment. She didn’t waste any time folding it open.

My Darling Belle, she read. “Belle” – that’s what they kept calling her. She didn’t think that was her name, but she went along with it anyway. It wasn’t like they would ever listen to her. No one did. You don’t know me… you don’t remember me. But I love you. And, maybe, you loved me too. No, scratch that – if you could understand any of this, you’d likely hunt me down and kill me for doubting your love. Let me start again: I’m not a good man. Never have been, maybe I never will be. But, for those shining moments when you were my life, I was better. You knew the worst about me, and you never once gave up hope. You loved me, with everything in your power. And now it’s my turn to do the same. Every day, I’ll send you a letter. Even if you never remember me, even if… even if you die never knowing my name, I want you to know that, once upon a time, you loved and were loved in return.

The letter ended there. She turned it over, but there was nothing on the back side. All she saw was an elderly man walk by her door. He looked like he’d been crying. Belle tried to wave at him, even though that probably wouldn’t do any good – they were in a hospital, and the wave of a hand couldn’t cure everything. He didn’t spare a glance in her direction, though. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her entirely, hobbling away on his cane as quickly as he could. People muttered in the hallway as he left, sneering and scorning and pointing at him. 

Belle looked down at her letter. It wasn’t a great reassurance, but, somehow, knowing that someone loved her, even if the old man in the hall did not, gave her hope of getting better. 

“Doctor Whale? Could I have a piece of paper and something to write with?”

The doctor looked frustrated by her question, but he nodded all the same. Belle smiled to herself. If she had a pen-pal this time, maybe she’d find the hospital more enjoyable.


End file.
